newdirectionswonderyearsfandomcom-20200214-history
Duets
This is the third episode in the first season of The Wonder Years Plot ---- Hallway--------- Lana was taking her books out of her locker. She had a very long weekend. First her twin brother Gabe moves back, which doesn't surprise her. Then trying to figure out why she can't shake Kayla from her mind. She is jarred from her thoughts as someone bumps into her. She turns to help the person pick up their stuff. "I am so sorry," says the boy. "Its ok. I'm Lana Menaz by the way," Lanas says she helps him, "You seem lost." "I'm Devlin. And I am. I'm looking for the choir room," he replies. Lana flashes her cheesy smile. "I have a deal for you. I am heading to the choir room so I will take you if you will be my friend. You seem like you need one," says Lana. Devlin looks at Lana like she was crazy. "I'm joking come on. I will lead to the choir room," Lana says as she chuckles. She motions for him to follow her. They head to the choir room. They chatted all the way to the choir room. "Hey everyone. This is Devlin he is new here and would like to try out," Lana says as Mr. Shue walks in. Lana takes her usual seat inbetween Dom and Kayla. "Welcome, Devlin. Take the floor when you are ready," Mr. Shue says as he sits down. "I will be singing Bad Reputation by Joan Jett." I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation You're living in the past it's a new generation A girl can do what she wants to do and that's What I'm gonna do An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation Oh no not me No no no no no Not me me me me me An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation Never said I wanted to improve my station An' I'm only doin' good When I'm havin' fun An' I don't have to please no one An' I don't give a damn 'Bout my bad reputation Oh no, not me Oh no, not me I don't give a damn 'Bout my bad reputation I've never been afraid of any deviation An' I don't really care If ya think I'm strange I ain't gonna change An' I'm never gonna care 'Bout my bad reputation Oh no, not me Oh no, not me Pedal boys! An' I don't give a damn 'Bout my bad reputation The world's in trouble There's no communication An' everyone can say What they want to say It never gets better anyway So why should I care 'Bout a bad reputation anyway Oh no, not me No no, not me I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation You're living in the past It's a new generation An' I only feel good When I got no pain An' that's how I'm gonna stay An' I don't give a damn 'Bout my bad reputation Oh no, not me Oh no, not Not me, not me Mr. Shue looks at everyone and they give him the thumps up. "Ok Devlin. Take a seat welcome to the club. Ok first off has seen Amelia or Brandon?" asks Mr. Shue. Everyone shakes their head. "Ok I guess I will have to give you guys your assignment. Ok this week is going to be a Duets competition. Ok I have watched you guys and I have paired you guys off and picked a song for you guys: Lana and Kayla: "Blame It On The Boogie" by the Jackson 5 Abigail and Michelle: "He Wasn't Man Enough" by Toni Braxton. Dom and Harrison: "Scarlett Glasses" by Mark Salling. "Tomorrow we will start off with Abigail and Michelle," Mr. Shue says the bell rings. Lana grabs Kayla for her to stay behind. Dom walks to the door fast enough but slow enough to ease drop on the two. Lana for some reason is having a hard time talking to Kayla and she doesn't know why. Kayla raises an eyebrow. "Your house tomorrow night. I will ride with you after school." says Kayla. Kayla gives Lana a kiss on the cheek and walks by Dom and slightly pushes him. Lana is still standing wided eyed as a kid on a sugar rush when Dom reached her. "Walk with me to my locker," Dom demands as he pulls Lana out of the choir room. They reach Dom's locker. "I know that look, LaLa. Its the same look I get when I'm around Gabe. The girl is so totally straight," Dom says knowing that would bust Lana's bubble. "Wait! You are in love with Gabe? Wait until I tell him!" Lana says excitedly. "Lana Joanna Menaz! You will not tell him unless you wish Kayla to know you are falling for her," Dom threatens. Lana looks at him as he walks away. ---- The Next Day------------------------------ Michelle and Rucker kiss at Michelle's locker when Abigail walks up. "This is so sweet," Abigail says sacrastically. "What is your problem," asks Michelle. Michelle Who do you think I am? Don't you know that he was my man? But I chose to let him go So why do you act like I still care about him? Looking at me like I'm hurt When I'm the one who said I didn't want it to work Don't you forget I had him first? Michelle looks at her like she is going to kill Abigail. (Abigail) Whatcha' thinking Stop blaming me He wasn't man enough for me If you don't know now, here's your chance I've already had your man Do you wonder just where he's been And I'd be worried about him Now it's time you know the truth I think he's just the man for you They enter the choir room. (Abigail) What are you thinking Do you know about us back then Do you know I dumped your husband Girlfriend I'm not thinking 'bout him But you married him Do you know I made him leave Do you know he begged to stay, with me (with me) Everyone in the choir room looks uncomfortable. (Michelle) He wasn't man enough for me Didn't he tell you the truth If not, then why don't you ask him And maybe you could be more into him (Abigail) Instead of worrying 'bout me And hopefully, you won't find All of the reasons why his love didn't count And why we couldn't work it out What are you thinking Do you know about us back then Do you know I dumped your husband Girlfriend (Michelle) I'm not thinking 'bout him But you married him Do you know I made him leave Do you know he begged to stay, with me (with me) He wasn't man enough for me So many reasons why our love is through (yeah) What makes you think he'll be good to you (no) It makes no sense 'Cause he will never change (Abigail) Girl you better recognize the game oh yeah What are you thinking Do you know about us back then Do you know I dumped your husband Girlfriend I'm not thinking 'bout him But you married him Do you know I made him leave Do you know he begged to stay, with me (with me) He wasn't man enough for me At the end of the song Abigail walks out. Rucker looks sadly at Michelle which causes to run out of the choir room as the bell rings. "Save by the bell," says Lana cheesily. Everyone looks at Lana. Lana darts out the room. She drops her stuff off at her locker before heading over to Kayla's locker. Kayla looks up as Lana approaches her. Lana still can't get over what Dom said when Kayla flashes her a smile. Lana gestures with her head for Kayla to follow her because Lana can't seem to put a sentence together. ---- Lana's house-------------------------------- Lana lets Kayla in the house. And shows her around. "Lala is that you?" yells Lana's little brother. "Yes, Nicki," Lana yells back," I have my duets partner and we are heading up to my room." Lana shows Kayla to her room. They spent hours just talking not even practicing. Nick knocks on the door. "Mom says dinner is ready and that your friend can stay if she wishes," says Nick. "I need to get home. See you tomorrow Lana," says Kayla as she walks out. "She is so in the closet," states Nick as Lana throws her pillow at him. ---- The Next Day---------------------------------- Mr. Shue walks into the choir room with a new guy in tow. "This is Blakely Johnson. He will be trying out," Mr. Shue says as he stands by the piano. If you ever leave me baby, Leave some morphine at my door Cause it would take a whole lot of medication To realize what we used to have, We don't have it anymore. There's no religion that could save me No matter how long my knees are on the floor, oh So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making To keep you by my side And keep you from walking out the door. Cause there'll be no sunlight if I lose you, baby There'll be no clear skies if I lose you, baby Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same if you walk away Everyday, it will rain, rain, rain I'll never be your mother's favorite Your daddy can't even look me in the eye Oooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing Saying there goes my little girl walking with that troublesome guy But they're just afraid of something they can't understand Oooh well little darling watch me change their minds Yea for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding If that'll make it right Cause there'll be no sunlight if I lose you, baby There'll be no clear skies if I lose you, baby Just like the clouds my eyes will do the same if you walk away Everyday, it will rain, rain, rain Ooooh Don't just say goodbye, don't just say, goodbye I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding If that'll make it right Cause there'll be no sunlight if I lose you, baby There'll be no clear skies if I lose you, baby Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same if you walk away Everyday, it will rain, rain, rain... Everyone claps when Blake is finished. He sits down as Mr. Shue gets everyone's attention. "Dom and Harrison, do you want to go first," asks Mr. Shue. Dom and Harriosn get up and gives each other a high five. (Dom) You need a private storm so you can say that you've never been thirsty while we dry away cause the thunder is a stimulant and so is this disease You've got your scarlett glasses on take them off and maybe you'll see you're living wrong the future is a delicacy the source of inspiration an oasis on the sun this feeling after I'm done it don't last long (Dom steps back) (Harrison) I like the way that you got what I need but you transcend my emotion of capacity and if loving you is a luxury I'll never be free I got my scarlett glasses on if I could take them off then maybe I'd see I'm living wrong and the future is a delicacy the source of inspiration an oasis on the sun this feeling after I'm done it don't last long (Harrison steps to the side) (Dom) We got our scarlett glasses on if we could take them off and maybe we'll see we're living wrong and that the future is a delicacy the source of inspiration an oasis on the sun this feeling after I'm done (Harrison) We got our scarlett glasses on if we could take them off and maybe we'll see we're living wrong and that the future is a delicacy the source of inspiration an oasis on the sun this feeling after I'm done it don't last long Mr. Shue and everyone laughs and claps as Dom and Harrison sit down. Lana and Kayla get into their positions and wait for the music to start. (Lana) My baby's always dancin' And it wouldn't be a bad thing But I don't get no lovin' And that's no lie We spent the night in Frisco At every kind of disco From that night I kissed our love goodbye (Both do a dance as they sing) Don't blame it on the sunshine Don't blame it on the moonlight Don't blame it on good times Blame it on the boogie Don't you blame it on sunshine Don't blame it on moonlight Don't blame it on good time Blame it on the boogie (Kayla) That nasty boogie bugs me But somehow it has drugged me Spellbound rhythm gets me on my feet I've changed my life completely I've seen the lightening leave me My baby just can't take her eyes off me (Both) I just can't I just can't I just can't control my feet I just can't I just can't I just can't control my feet (Lana) This magic music grooves me That dirty rhythm moves me The devil's gotten to me through this dance I'm full of funky fever A fire burns inside me Boogie's got me in a super trance (Both) Sunshine Moonlight Good times Boogie Sunshine Moonlight Good times Boogie (Kayla) Don't you blame it You just got to You just want to Yeah Blame it on yourself Ain't nobody's fault but yours and that boogie Dancin' all night long Yours and that boogie Ain't nobody's fault but yours Dancin' all night long The music stops as they both stop dancing. They look at each other as everyone whistles and claps. Kayla takes a seat next to Michelle as Lana sits next to Dom. "Everyone did great," Mr. Shue says," I will annouce who won next week. Everyone have a great weekend." Everyone starts to leave the choir room. Kayla refuses to meet Lana's eyes. "Wow, girl, that was amazing," Dom says which Lana ignores. "There is something there, Dom. Tell me I'm not crazy," says Lana. "Oh yeah there is. And everyone can feel the electricity flowing between you too," Dom replies," You spending the weekend with me and Gabe." Dom leaves Lana sitting there to think. Category:Episode